bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Phantombeast
Archive I have archived this page, so if you're continuing an old conversation, please place RE: before the heading. If it's a new one, just do the usual. Grizzaka 00:00 May 12, 2011 (UTC) What you talking about? --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I cant make one --- [[User:Illuminated Void|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) No --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 22:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC) nothin why u say that. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 23:46, May 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:I'm sorry "Enough jokes?" What jokes? (I'm being completely serious) :Oh, that. I helped Twonjr3 make his signature, and he must have forgot to change the link. I'll get him to do so. It was him replying. The link in parentheses was changed, though. ::I could do the same with you. Also, I found out that the reason you have to give a summary is 'cause you haven't confirmed your e-mail with Wikia. I'd go to your preferences and confirm it. I can help if you want. Btdubs, I thought you were saying "enough jokes" because I archived your page and I was like, "the fuck?" :L :::Summary = random assortment of letters/numbers every time you edit something. Also, my offer still stands, if you're willing. I'm not forcing you, so it's not like it's some grueling process. If you don't want the assistance, just say no. Don't worry, I can take it. :Okay, so first off: confirm your account. Go to the top-left corner of the page and scroll over your username. When the drop-down menu appears, click "My preferences." Once you get to your preferences, scroll down till you get to the e-mail portion. There should be a link under the red text saying "Confirm this e-mail account." Click it, and then click the okay button on the page after that. Then, go to your e-mail you use for Wikia and just confirm it when you get the e-mail. Now, if you'd like a custom signature, please tell me, 'cause I've been known to make some pretty cool signatures(: ::Kay. Well, you do just about the same thing as you did for the confirmation, but instead of going all the way down, you go half way. Anyways, this should work: --- [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) This is what it ends up to be: --- [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) If you like it, just copy&paste the coding I put before the actual signature into the space provided. Oh, and make sure the "Custom signature" box is checked. If you'd like the colour changed (this was the closest I could find), then just contact me(: :::Good(: I've always loved the Papyrus font, but I completely forgot about it till now. So, right now, you're the only person with said font as their signature. Oh, and I can help with that profile picture of yours. I can fix it so it fills the box and looks nicer, or I can get another picture for you and do it that way. *'EDIT:' You don't have to do the edit summaries anymore. Most people all over Wikia find them annoying, which is why I tried helping you get your e-mail confirmed. Whenever you edit something, you always do something like "hfroi" or "b44rj." Those are the summaries it shows on the Recent Wiki Activity page. They're unneeded. Once you confirm your e-mail, you shouldn't have to make them anymore. And, I'll have to get the photo first, then I'll take through the steps. :So, if you try to save, it'll say that you didn't add a summary, or no? If it's no, then you don't have to, it's there in case you need it. And for the picture, just search "File:Grizzaka picture.jpg" in the search box. It's a reduced size of the other picture, so that it fits. Anyways, go to the picture and download it by right-clicking it and all that. Then go to your preferences and go to the picture part. There, you can upload that downloaded picture to your profile picture, and vwala!(: ::No problem(: Not mad Thxs --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 00:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Its fine Its fine to me so far. The only thing that was slightly overdone was the use of the telekinesis. Van easily has enough strength to hol don to the blade and you made it seem like he wasn't touching it at all. But I worked aroung that if you can remember and besides that, everything is ok. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 01:04, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah. While they may be true in your own RPs, when RPing with others, you must take in consieration their characters abilities. While he may have a masterful control, telekinesis revolves around the control of moving something with your mind without nything stopping it. For instance, if you've ever seen X-men, the character Jean Grey uses telekinesis almost better than anyone in the series, yet if a strong enough force is holding onto what she wishes to move then she is unable to do so. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 01:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine pal. Just dont take it to the point that its GMing. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 01:49, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Fullbring Sure im almost done --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 20:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Yep. You start --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:18, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Lately I've been feeling better than usual --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Whatcha mean? --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 22:21, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I dont't feel different, you mean the way I RP is different or what? --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 22:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Better right lol :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 22:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ur post The Wanting of Power --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 01:43, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Ur post pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:08, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I guess. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:41, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea wat ur talking bout I thank you for everything you taught me, duh. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:45, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey calm down. I'm always gonna be your bro, and besides you the one got me in GF. Without that I would never have been better than what I once was. A rookie. :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 21:51, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Grizz you got any hollow characters, you know besides the one you already showed me. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 22:38, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Never to busy to do an RP with ya. pal :) --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 22:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Nope lol but could it include Kami Kemuri my new character, unless you want Fala to leave with Chibusa and Seikatsu. Its your choice pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 22:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice pal and he was exiled and is a enemy of Soul Society so how would the Bounty hunter thing work pal? --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 22:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Can I make a character join the Jusanseiza? --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 23:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah lol talk to ya tomr pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 01:19, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Reply You're going to have to start this one off this time. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 20:21, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I was hoping this would be somewhere in Hueco Mundo, as Senkaku is still recovering from the attack on the facility. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 21:04, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sigh Well grizz two faults here in your last post. 1) The most obvious -- autohit. You know better than that. 2) The time space abilities would work against Ray as Van never told Ray what Jishaku's abilities were so its not as if Ray would just instantly know what was going on as it does not actively target anyone and activates when Van chooses. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 21:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Have you ever actually read Jishaku's abilities? Technically its not space/time and more of a repellant, It doesn't use spiritual energy to fuel it, in fact it repels both reishi and spiritual energy. Two things that in fact make up both Ray an his cloak that you're using to attack Van with. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 21:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Well I guess that's a close to the RP. If you get fed up because someone's abilities are stronger than yours then you're gonna be dissapointed alot. Everyone's powers are ever changing, people constantly grow and become even stronger. If you want to beat it, then have Ray train over a series of RPs and evolve his zanpakuto even further. Just saying in an RP that he'smad that can't win is a sure way to get people not to want to RP with you anymore. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 00:28, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Just do what you want, that's what I do. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 00:51, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm well if you want to get stronger...you may not want to hear this but you will HAVE to organize Ray's abilities better. You may not think so, but just having the same feature of a lion does not ''make abilities fit well together. That would be like saying every blue colored technique is the same. In fact to get stronger you may have to scrap the lion approach entirely. Say (And this is just an example), Ray loses his powers., and then goes through a process in which he soul links with Renji, Captain Yamamoto, or Soi Fon. And then after a period of time, he evolves their base zanpakuto into a form of his own. That's one way to look at it. I have more but that's only if you're willing to try someting different besides the lion motif. If not then well I can try to think of something else. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 01:01, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm....well that's funny you call him your best friend. (Btw...lay off the emotions....makes me not care as much) But if he's your best friend, wouldn't you want to do ANYTHING in orer to make him better? Its fine pal, look at everyone's character's. We've all changed our MCs in according to how we felt about them, hell...Shae became near God at one point, Hitsuke's having me kill his off, Kenji changed abilities at least 3 times, I did it at least 6 before I settled with crystal lol. Just because its the first doesn't mean its the best you could ever come up with. A zanapakuto is supposed to signify the inner spirit of a person and their growth. Ray has grown tremendously so don't you think that it should change his zanpakuto accordingly? I mean look...I know he's your favorite character but you asked how to make him stronger and that means you will HAVE to become flexible with his abilities. Yes they work, but as you saw they can be easily countered. If anything, I think you're holding your friend back because of the fact that you don't want him to change at all. Think about it, say he soul linked with (insert the name of your favorite bleach character here). Ray could learn to use it before adapting it to his own style, and even applying a lion motif to it as well. But hey,...if you don't want to take my advice that's your choice. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 01:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Well two things....1) Don't lecture me about emotions. The reason I saidlay off the emotions is that I personally don;t want anyone's life story thrown at me. I came here as a means to relax, not have a counseling session. I have to deal with that in my major as a psychologist all school year. I don't want anymore. 2) Well there's your second problem. STOP TRYING TO IMPRESS PEOPLE! Do things for yourself, stop trying to make people compleiment your work ang give you praise. Because if you try to hard it just comes off as pitiful I mean People really like Van's crystal abilities but then there's people like Njalm (no offense meant to him) that think its overpowered. No matter what you do, there's alway gonna be people that like it and people that dont. Heck. You can even ask Njalm, or anyone else in the GF, and I'm sure they woul be more than happy to help you make a good zanpakuto, though with Ray they wol tell you the same as me in that you may want to have him start over. You could always have some of his techniques convert into spiritual energy attacks he can use.. Stop comparing yourself to me, you are you and I am me and that's all we are. We can't change that. And instead of putting forth all that energy to say that you can't do this or can't do that. Just stuff it somewhere and just think that you can...an thn you will be able to. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 01:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Enough with the emotions pal. I appreciate the compliments, but this is BFF...this is a zanpakuto talk we are having lol. Di you decide anything yet? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:01, May 15, 2011 (UTC) You ont have to delete him. Just have him go through a power change. Heck I know you may not like me using this example but look at Sei and Ten's chaacter's even Fenix's characters. They all had their mains lose their abilities but find a way to gain an even stronger power back. So on't feel like your changing Ray from who he is. Just look at it as you're evolving him to th next level to better person then who is now, with a new surekill technique and ultra powered moves that'll knock the socks off of his opponents. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:23, May 15, 2011 (UTC) With Masanori Ok. I will be using Masanori Kawahiru for I need practice for my match with Kamui later. Since he is even stronger than Haru or Kiyoshi you can use up to two standard Aizen class characters or three shunsui-class characters. Reason his battle data stats is 580/600.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Your turn in Bloodlines and Lie and I have only used powerful characters for that they only are the ones I have finished.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Haru was to be my main villain or whatever he is. Kiyoshi was to be my basic Teacher/good guy/ neutral character or whatever he is. Masanori was a gift to Sei just he said that could use him too. that is why he is so strong so soon. Your turn.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Umm you do know that its your turn and if I saw why are you redoing Ray?: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm here. I was hoping you had seen my previous post concerning the RP location being in Hueco Mundo. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 23:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ray Martinez Hi! I had the good fortune to read over your character Ray Martinez, and noticed him in a RP. I'm very impressed by your abilities as a RPer, both in terms of your level of detail, and the restraint and lack of over-powerdry. I'm currently working on a project (Doubutsu Kato ), a city ruled and populated by shape-shifting kami- the henge yokai. This city doesn't exist in the modern days of bleach, but in its distant past (Sengoku Era). If you'd like to have Ray's lineage originate from this ancient city, or even create a lion tribe of his ancestors, I'd be A-ok with that. Let me know if you're interested. Chrono Nexus 00:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hmm Well, the events of the Sengoku era are occuring aproximately 2500+ years before the canon (when Yamamoto was uniting the afterlife under the Soul King's rule). So it probably wouldn't be suitable to have it be Ray's mother. If there would be serious plot contradictions, don't worry about it. Chrono Nexus 00:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC) First Char I would accept him and appreciate it greatly but I also would like you to think it over first because I want you to really make sure this is want you want. I '''MEAN WHAT YOU WANT. '''Then I'll accpet Ray. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 02:20, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Just believe in yourself you can become one of the greatest GF has ever seen just focus and practive I believe in ya and so does Raze. Yes I have kept up with your conversation with him lately lol sneaky. If you notice those are the same words you said to me when I joined, you trusted in me and now I trust in you. Don't just delete everything and start from scatch, but you should no what to do and if ya still don't ask some people becuase if you give me a awesome character like Ray Martinez you must be outta ya mind pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 02:28, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Better for the character, you create'em you are best for'em, go ask Ray and find out what he wants pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 02:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ur right it did take me a short time but you forgettin the one who helped me all this way, the one who stood there and asked me to join GF. But if you really want to I will accept Ray, but if you want him back I'll give'em back to ya in a heartbeat '''Understand. --- 'Twon Junior' (the Third) 02:37, May 15, 2011 (UTC)' I've felt the same way not a single powerful and always feeling infereior. Just get some self ocnfidence in your characters. Try making another character one who you trust and reflects how you think of yourself, it could help you find something out about yourself pal. Its what I did with Kami Kemuri, --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 02:45, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Now are you really sure that you're a negative person filled with nothing but anger and dissaointment like you said. It sounds to me that everytime you write you confuse anger with confusion you just don't know what to do with your emotions. You remind me of myself a few years ago. Besides a story is based on his polt twist on how the story evolves and changes and is different from anyone else's thus the plot twist. Words from my man Jiriaya :) Good Luck pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 02:55, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I already seen'em. See Shinigami are seemingly the hope, they have a job a responsibility to stop hollows and preserve the peace. You do show happiness and also I hope that you got out those negative feelings you were feeling and that you now feel better.--- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 03:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Pain off naruto. Sorry I compare several life things to Anime/Manga because sometimes it fits perfectly like art. pal. Hope ya feel better Sincerly would'nt want my master/mentor and my best friend to get messed up when I need ya the most. K. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 03:30, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Aren't you RPing with me and Raze pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 20:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) See you there pal, --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 20:14, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ask Raze. pal --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 20:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Message Raze, Kou and Njalm2 we all r gonna talk on the GF talk page. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 20:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Nope Honestly? And I won't be holding back this time but....he's terrible. Point blank and simple. The blood thing doesn't even make sense, you worded that terribly. You can't use one ability just to make him super powerful instead of training to get them that way. I say focus on your characters you have currently and improv thembefore you start making new ones. Like with Ray, if you will just loosen up and learn to take a chance,I'm sure we could improve him pal. Hell you may even begin to like him more. And yes I may seem mean right now, but like you said...you consider me one of your best friends right? Well best friends don't hold back. Dude, just take a chance and let go of your attachment to Ray for a moment. We go with the idea I have and then he comes back even stronger than before. I'll help you every step of the way but you have to be willing to let Ray out of his cage. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 19:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Get what over with quickly? And don't be a downer, I'm trying to help you. You came to me in the first place. Look at this way, its a RP you will be able to do with both me and TJr. =) Now one thing, just give me your top 3 favorite bleach characters (excluding Yamamoto and Ichigo if they were in there lol) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 19:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Get your thumb out your mouth an stop acting like a baby. Yes its harsh but I'm trying to help you. And don't say that you arent acting like one and any other blah blah about life cause the fact is I'm here and you giving little kid replies isnt helping. So pick your favorite 3 shinigami so we can get this thing started ok pal? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 19:14, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha I should said top 5 cause well 1) Kenpachi doesn't have a shikai so it wouldnt work, 2) I said no ichigo as there are TOO many clones of him on here already 3) Well I thought you would know that the person has to be a shinigami. So Harribel is out. Any others? Oh And instead of putting Ray's stuff on his talk page. I could make a former Abilities page for you if you wanted. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 19:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Sigh....you honestly telling me that you don't like any of the other shinigami in Bleach? NOT ONE? I hardly believe that. And you are just being stubborn, what happened to the old griz who was up for everything? This is not the guy I remember who would jump at the chance at a fun RP like this. I mean even TJr is trying to help me get this going and youre jst being a stump in the road for no reason at all. Come on man, you always ask me to RP with you an then you turn into this pity robot the second I try to do more with you. Well if you don't have ANY zanpakuto that you would like Ray to have just for a short period of time, then I will have to come back to you after I help TJr. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 19:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Trust me pal, I know about friend problems, Been there done that. DOnt let it get to you, thats what they want. Just go make new ones...it may seem hard but it really isnt. Just hang out with random people one day..and then fall..that's right, fall flat on your face lik you did it on purpose. And boom. I guarantee you, from that you will be able to tell who will be friends with you cause they'll laugh then see if you ok. =) But on to the zanpakuto...YAY!! you said one of them I hope you would, Soi fon woul be perfect for Ray with his speed. Now we can get started =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 19:53, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Um...you do realize you don't need any ideas as you will be using Soifon's zanpakuto? Trust me...it'll work out. Gotta have faith in me pal. You said you like all my work right? Well this is yet another of them. Don't worry about it =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 19:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yup, no probelm. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I dont really appreciate N,underminding me while I trying to help you but yea, you were going to keep it in the permanent stage, just be patient. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) No need for sorry pal. Its all good. I just wish everyone could just relax for like 10 mins so that things could get done lol. But the RP is Rebirth of a Shinigami and you'll be up after me [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 20:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Help with Ray Hey, Grizzaka. I know we're not friends or anything like that, but I'd like to help you and Luxe with re-creating Ray. If you don't want togo along with Luxe's soul link idea, I have another zanpakutou idea I could pass by you. Also, if Junior, Luxe and you allow, I'd like to be apart of the RP Luxe is planning for you three. What do ya say, Grizzaka? I'd be happy to help as well, if you need me! I think its really impressive that you do this and I had frankly not expected that you'd agree to all this; one does tend to get atached to ones better articles. But yeah, I'll help if nessecary, so if you need anything, pointers, spellchecks, etc - you know where to find me! Njalm2 19:37, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmph, you could at least say thanks for the offer, along with perhaps thanking me for giving Haruki the Zanpakuto abilities of another of my characters; contrary to what you may believe that WAS rather generous of me, don't take me for granted, Grizz. Njalm2 19:45, May 15, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome :) Now then, what ideas does Raze have for Ray's Zanpakuto as I think that it'd be wise to build more or less the majority of Ray's article upon the animal aspect of Lions; everything except appearance, that is. Pride, Brutality, and perhaps a thinge of rough aristocracy. The Lion theme should be carried over to his Zanpakuto as well in my opinion, animal-inspired Zanpakuto tend to be really interesting and have a grand scope of abilities. I could even tailor a Zanpakuto based on his personality and previous abilities with the lion theme as the center, if you'd want me to, of course :) Njalm2 20:01, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Please, be Mature Listen, Grizzaka, 'cause I'm speaking for the majority of users here on BFFW. The pity party needs to stop, right now. When you're offered help, although it may be hard to accept, it means people actually care about you. If you continue to not accept it, you'll just push away the people that care about you. Moving on, saying that your character is the better than anyone elses is incredibly narcissistic of anyone. I mean, Hiroshi, Luxe, Junior, etc. have said I make awesome characters, but that doesn't mean they're the best. The same thing goes for your characters. ^I reposted this because deleting things just because you don't like facing the truth doesn't work. I'm trying to be civil here, but you've pushed the envelope a lot, so I don't have a ton of patience. I realize you may feel ganged up on, or think we are being unfair, but you just aren't open to criticism at all, even when it's meant to help you. Your personality makes you prickly, and somewhat arrogant. You've caused so many issues while you've been here, it's ridiculous. You need to stop the "oh, woe is me" act, and start improving how you act, or else, quite frankly, you should leave, for your own good and everyone else's.--'''User:Thepantheon 20:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC)